


Desicions

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, friendship/future love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after the season fianale...this just came to me...fiona leaves michael only to find out something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this just came to me...don't worry i'll get back to my other stories just having a little writer's block plus i've been busy. but please leave comments

When Fiona realized what Michael had done yet again she had enough. After not breaking down completely in front of everyone she yells, "WE ARE DONE MICHAEL. OVER DONE NO MORE! YOU LIED TO ME!" then ran out of the building. She really didn't know where she was going but she could hear footsteps behind her. She knew they were Mike's footsteps so she looks behind her to see Jesse running after her so she stops to let him catch up, "Jesse what do you want?"

 

Jesse comes up to her and rests his hands against his knees as he catches his breath, "Damn girl...you're fast...hold on a sec." After a few minutes his breathing is normal and he straightens back up and looks into her eyes. He can see the pain, hurt, betrayal, saddness but also blazing anger. He can also see that she's trying to be strong again and not break down completely but all he wants to do is just take away her pain and beat the crap out of Michael for doing this to her again. Jesse knew he'd fallen in love with Fiona when he almost got into a fight with a client when she had gotten kidnapped a couple of years ago and even Maddie saw it and gave him some advice but all that's out the window because all he wants to do right now is just hold her and let break down. He would always love her.

 

"What do you want Jesse?" She snaps not really meaning to but good lord she just wanted to get as far away from Mike as possible.

 

"I don't want anything Fiona. I just want to know if you're going to be alright-I'm here for you."

 

"Yeah well I have a hard time believing that line-heard it from him way too many times in the past."

 

Jesse didn't say anything he just stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her which she tensed up at first then slowly her hands found his shirt and she gripped it so tight that her knuckles went white and she lost it. She screamed into his chest and hit his shoulder with her fist. Tears were streaming down like a rainstorm; soon her legs became weak and Jesse felt her sinking to the ground but he picked her up and carried over to a parked car and set her down on the trunk and just kept his strong hold on her never letting her go, "This isn't fair-he promised me that this would be over and he broke it! and I just was tired of hearing it-tired of hearing his broken promises-tired of hearing 'I did what I had to do' and other crap. I don't know why I can't stop crying."

 

"Because you're heart's breaking for the man you love."

 

She gasped as she looked up at him, "What?"

 

"Mike's the man you love and when someone you love does something like this your heart breaks into pieces and you can't stop crying."

 

"I thought I loved-hell I thought I knew him but obviously I didn't and he didn't love me enough to quit the CIA. Can you really call that love?"

 

"No I guess not. Just know this I'll always be here for you-and that's a promise that I can keep because...nevermind" He realized he'd almost confessed his true feelings for her.

 

Fiona sensed he was holding back and right now she didn't need anymore secrets, "Jesse please-I can't have anymore secrets. Why can you keep that promise and how do I know that you will?"

 

"I love you Fiona Glenanne."

 

She opened and closed her mouth a few times but didn't know what to say for a few minutes, "How long?"

 

"I don't know but when you chose to go with that wife of that rich millionair and you sent up that smoke signal I knew then that I had fallen completely in love with you."

 

"So that explains that look of relief on your face when I walked in."

 

Jesse smiled, "Yeah...you had me pretty scared."

 

"I'm sorry I never knew"

 

"Uhh oh it's okay Maddie noticed it and she gave me some advice to keep my head because you and Mike were hot n'heavy. Look I know that you'll never love me that but it's okay to just be friends."

 

"Don't speak for me and what you think I want-I got enough of that from Mike but yes we can be friends. As for romance I don't know I always get hurt." She looked down as she said that last part.

 

This time he lifted her chin and looked into her beautiful green eyes, "I would never hurt or break promises that I can't keep to you. You mean so much to me." He took a chance and goes with his heart this time not caring if anyone saw. He gives her a slow sweet kiss. She freezes for a second but for some reason she melts into his kiss; melts into his arms even though tears are still streaming down her face. They kiss for a few minutes till they need air and both rests their foreheads on each other-both breathing hard as he gently wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumbs as his hands frame her face.

 

"Jesse I can't do anything else...right now...it's just too soon"

 

"It's okay-I will wait for you. I'll always wait for you."

 

For the first time in a long while she smiles one of her famous smiles, "We should head back and get the others."

 

"Do you want to wait here?"

 

"No it's okay-you'll be with me." She knew he asked that because he wanted to protect her from Michael but as long as he was beside her and she didn't have to talk to him then she'd be alright.

 

"Always"

 

They went back to where Maddie, Sam and Mike were still standing who were all still in shock. Mike saw Fiona and Jesse walking back into the hanger and went to her but Jesse stepped in between them protecting Fiona from her heart breaking more, "NO MIKE LEAVE HER ALONE!"

 

"JESSE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I HAVE TO EXPLAIN!"

 

"NO NO YOU DON'T! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO HER ALREADY AND I WILL NOT LET YOU BREAK WHAT'S LEFT OF HER HEART! COME ON YOU WANNA GO-I'M WILLING TO FIGHT YOU ON THIS MICHAEL WESTON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!!! SHE LOVED YOU BUT YOU JUST THREW IT AWAY-YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU HAD TILL YOU LOST IT!!!

 

Mike didn't know what to say-he was shocked but it was true and he hated it being true. His instincts kicked in as he threw a punch at Jesse but he saw it coming and ducked. A messy dirty fight ensued and Jesse let out all the rage and anger he'd been holding in for Fiona's sake but now all bets were off-he was going to kick's Micheal's ass for hurting Fiona like this. It lasted 30 minutes till Fiona finally pulled Jesse off Mike and begged him to stop because he'd kill mike so he did. Both were bloody and bruised. Fiona attended to Jesse's bruises while Maddie checked on her son but he was pulling away from her saying he was alright. He just looked at Fiona who was tending to Jesse's wounds; realizing what he'd lost and what he'd done but he was trying to keep them out of jail but he promised too many things and broken them and now he lost Fiona.


	2. a week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam and maddie finally address fiona's desicion to leave mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try by Pink seems to be perfect for Fiona.

After that day a week passed before Sam or Maddie worked up the courage to ask Fiona about ending things with Michael but they sensed something had changed with her and Maddie couldn't take it any longer. Fiona was eating a sandwich when Maddie sat down beside her and she knew what she wanted to talk about, "Maddie..." she sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

 

"Well I don't care. We are talking about why you ended things with my son!"

 

She put down her sandwich and looked at her in the eye, "He lied to me! Your son lied to me again! and I can't take it anymore!"

 

"But you two have so much history-are you sure about this honey?"

 

She blinked back her tears that were starting up again, "Yes...I just can't take the broken promises anymore-can't take him saying he'll do one thing then goes the completely opposite direction. We've grown apart and I don't know him anymore Maddie. I'm sorry I've..." she didn't even finish her sentence before running out to her new bedroom of their new house. They were still in Miami but just in a new house set up by Michael. It was pretty big but the CIA can afford it-it had about 5 bedrooms with 3 1/2 baths. Maddie heard the door slam just as Jesse came back with dinner.

 

"What the hell happened?" Jesse asked with concern lacing his voice.

 

Maddie looked over and explained that she tried to talk to her about ending things with Michael and that's when he took off to go comfort her. He heard her crying through the door so he just went in without knocking and he saw her curled into a ball rocking herself on the bed, "Oh Fiona" He said as he closed the door and went over and pulled her into his arms, "Shh it's okay...what's wrong?"

 

"I don't know-I was fine then I just all of sudden burst into tears."

 

"It's only been a week and you're still healing. Baby just tell me what you need."

 

Looking at him with lost eyes, "Make love to me, make me feel wanted, needed again. Make me feel like a woman again. I know it's been a week but you asked so I told you the truth. Make love me to me."

 

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" He asked wanting to be sure this was what she really wanted because he wasn't going to push her into anything she didn't want to do.

 

"Yes" Fiona's voice sounded small with a hint of despiration, "I just need to forget everything for a while...please help me forget." She got up went to the door and locked it, "Please"

 

Jesse took this as confirmation that she was sure, "Okay but I don't want to be a rebound, I want more."

 

"I know-somehow I've always known." She replied quietly as he stood up and got into her personal space.

 

He slowly cradled her face with his hands and just gazed into her eyes. She became nervous, "Jesse what are you staring at?"

 

"You-I never realized just how amazingly beautiful you are. You have these piecering beautiful green eyes with flecks of gold that dance. You have long locks of light golden hair that's soft as a blanket. But you also have a heart of gold that can be broken but you try to piece back together yourself when you don't need to because I'm right here to do it for you."

 

Fiona gasped because no one's ever described her like that. She wrapped her arms around his broad muscled shoulders and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up till she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and when his hands played with her hair she moaned into his mouth. He turned around and headed toward her bed to lay her down on her back. He laid her down with such gentleness that it shocked her that he could be that strong yet so gentle. She felt cherished but wanted, needed and loved which she had never felt at the same time. He took his time exploring her toned leaned body, "Wow you are amazing-you know that?"

 

She just blushed as she turned her head away in embarassment but he turned it back, "I'm serious Fiona...don't you know how beautifully amazing you are."

 

"No...I've never thought of myself like that. People would tell me that I was pretty but never those two words put together."

 

"Well trust me you are." He stated as he looked down at her naked body then back up to her eyes. She saw honesty in his eyes and smiled, "Thank you for being honest. It means a lot-a whole lot."

 

Somehow at this point they were both naked and neither of them knew when it happened. She once again wrapped her legs around his firm narrow waist and pulled him down on top of her. She loved the feel of his heavy body on hers because she felt safe and protected in his arms which was a first for her. When he looked at her before entering she gave a nod to assure him that this is what she wanted so he did and her mouth opened as her back arched up, "Wow" was all she could get out before she closed her eyes as he took his time loving her. She didn't think he was that huge but he was. They got into a rhythm and moved as one beat-no one knowing whose body began and whose ended. He made slow sweet love to her for hours and finally they came together-both bodies heavily spent and sweaty. When he rolled off she scooted into him and he put his arms around her. He feel asleep and she could feel his breath on her neck; she smiled for the first time in a long while she smiled a geniue smile as she let the feel of his heartbeat against her back lue her to sleep.

 

A few hours later she stirred awake because she felt someone was watching her. She became alert but then felt a soothing hand on her arm, "It's okay it's just me." She turned at the sound of Jesse's voice, "What time is it?"

 

"Around 10 pm"

 

"Were you watching me sleep?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you're beautiful when you sleep and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disterb you."

 

"Oh well umm where are the others?"

 

"Sam's at his girlfriend's house and Maddie went out with a friend. They left a note by the way."

 

"Oh well has anyone called?"

 

"No one of your concern anymore."

 

She knew what he was talking about, "Jesse" she scolded

 

"I am protecting you Fiona; I was completely serious when I said that I don't the rest of your heart to break."

 

She didn't know what else to say but one question remained, "What did he want?"

 

"Fiona"

 

"Jesse please"

 

He sighed, "He still wants to talk to you so he can freaking explain as to why he did what he did. But I don't know nor do I really freaking care what's to explain other than the fact that #1 he lied to you again, #2 he broke his promise and #3 he broke your heart."

 

"What did he say when you picked up?"

 

"He said he wanted to talk to you and I said no. Plain and simple."

 

"Did he have any response to that?"

 

"Oh yeah he said he'd come over and kick my ass. I told him to bring it on because I will fight him on this Fiona. I don't care what excuse he gives because that's what it is-a stupid excuse. And I for one am tired of seeing the hurt and pain and disappointment in your eyes. I never want to see those looks come from you again because you've been through hell and it's about time you stopped living for other people and live for yourself. You are a beautiful woman Fiona Glenanne and I will tell and show you this everyday of the rest of your life till you truly believe it. I am not going anywhere; I'm in this relationship for the long haul."

 

"Jesse-wow that's so sweet." Fiona didn't know what else to say because nobody had ever been that truly honest with her and it was refreshing, "Thank you by the way. Thank you for making me feel again."

 

"No need to thank me-I wanted to give you what you needed, what you desired for."

 

At that moment her stomach growled and they just laughed. He loved the sound of her laugh, "Come on there's food in the kitchen." Fiona put on short shorts and grabbed his shirt which came down to her mid-thigh while he put on his shorts and a shirt. When he turned around he could swear that he blood took a south turn so fast it made his head spin and she just gave him that flirty smile, "Someone's happy to see me." she stated as she left the room. He quickly caught up to her and picked her up from behind, "I'll show just how happy am I too see you in my shirt." He said huskily and that low deep voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She could feel just how hard he was again. He jerked his hips up and she gapsed, "Oh god forget the food." and they made love again. They almost didn't make it back to her bedroom because it was down the hall but they did. This time it was filled with passion and a little harder than before.

 

"So me being in your shirt turns you on?"

 

"What did we just do?" He smiled as he replied out this cheeky response and she just giggled.

 

"Wow did you just giggle?"

 

"Yeah-been a while since someone's made me giggle like that."

 

"Well you deserve it."

 

Before she could respond the phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello"

 

"Fiona please don't hang up"

 

By the look on her face Jesse knew it was Michael calling and his need to protect her came on full force. He almost yanked the phone out when she stopped him, "Please Jesse I need to talk to him"

 

He sighed as he nodded.

 

"Michael what to you want?" Sounding all business

 

"I want to explain..."

 

"Well no one is stopping you."

 

"What about Jesse?"

 

"What about him? This has nothing to do with him so leave him out of this-what you did you did it to me Michael-you decieved me, you lied to me, you broke my heart, you hurt me deeply and he's only trying to help me not break completely. He was right this wasn't a good idea talking to you-it's just painful." She could hear him yelling as she handed the phone to Jesse and left the room. Jesse was raging mad now because she was trying to put her life back together and he just kept knocking it down, "Mike it's Jesse"

 

"Jesse where the hell is she?"

 

"She left the room but I'm telling you this right now-leave her alone. She's trying to put back the pieces of her heart you broke together and you just keep tearing it down well this ends here and now. Do not try to contact her again or else I will kick your ass again and this time you won't make it out alive. She's moved on Michael let her go!" He disconnected before he could respond and threw the phone down on the bed and ran out to go check on Fiona. He saw her setting on the couch, "Fiona...are you okay?"

 

"I don't know...how can I move on with my life, with you when he's constantly trying to tear it down. Does he even know about us?"

 

"No he doesn't know about us and I threated him."

 

"What?"

 

"I told him what you are trying to do and to leave you alone. If he doesn't understand that message and tires to contact you again I told him that I'd kick his ass and that he wouldn't make out alive."

 

Fiona sighed as she leaned into his embrace, "Thank you" she replied sleeply as he soothing rubbed a hand up and down her arm. Pretty soon she was asleep with her arms wrapped around him and he grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch as he settled it around them and fell asleep also.


	3. Three months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after what had happened 3 months had gone by and something happens during one of their cases that causes Jesse and Fiona to go to the hospital and that's when she finds out something that will change her and Jesse's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment- i know i've been away but i had some personal things to do and i wasn't at work sorry...

After that call from Michael and Fiona nearly broke again Jesse helped her through her emotions in trying to deal with what he had done to her again. Jesse didn't know how she could've put up with Michael after he left the first time without saying goodbye but he guessed that she was in love with him and tried to put it out of her mind that he left for his job. Even after everything they had been through he still couldn't see why Michael put his job over Fiona; he would never do that to her because it's plain and simple-he loved her too much to hurt her like that and that's why he vowed to not let her get hurt by Michael anymore. She had been hurt by him way too many times and it's time that she took love easy instead of having to long for something Mike could never give her which was settle down and have a family because he always put the job ahead of her and he was tired of seeing the hurt and dissapointment in her eyes. That's why he fought Michael, that's why he protected her by not letting Michael talk to her because he knew that she didn't want to talk to him right now plus she told him that she couldn't talk to him because it was still too painful.

 

Time went on as Fiona's emotional healing continued and she started to feel like she could go on with her new life with Jesse who was always there for her. They had eventually decided to tell Sam and Maddie about their new coupling and both of them just smiled and said that they knew something was going on between them but Fiona asked Maddie and Sam not to tell Mike about her and Jesse and they both understood. The calls from Mike stopped because Maddie had talked to him about it but left the fact that Fiona was with Jesse now and she was happier than she'd ever seen her. Fiona had started singing in the shower again which was a first in a long time since her sister died and this became one of a many firsts again for her. Other than the shower singing she had started to smile and laugh more and everytime Jesse entered the room her eyes lite up and a smile came to her face whether she knew it or not. Jesse had shown her what it's like to be first, had shown her how to love without pain, shown her she could be a woman and still kick ass at the same time, shown her a whole different side of love and life without the pain and dissapointment that she had known all too well. He had shown her so much that she didn't think she could love someone deeper than Michael but she did and she realized that her love went deeper for Jesse than she had ever thought possible. When he had taken a bullet for her and he down her heart stopped-they still did jobs with clients that needed help and this one just gone wrong all of sudden. Before she knew it Jesse pushed her out of the way and taken a bullet in the shoulder for her.

 

When the firing stopped she got up and ran over to him and put his head into her lap, "Jesse stay with me! I can't loose you-not now! GET AN AMBULANCE OVER NOW!!" she yelled out with pain in her voice. They rushed him to the hospital and into surgrey. EMS wanted to check her out and she said that she was fine but Sam said that if she didn't get checked out Jesse would kick his butt for not taking care of her so she agreed. Now as she waits in an examine room she just hopes and prays that Jesse would be okay.

 

"Is he going to be okay?" She blurted out when the doctor came in.

 

"Yes he is...we got to him in time and he'll be in a sling for a few weeks so his shoulder can heal but otherwise he'll be fine. Now lets get to you-you and your baby are fine. Congraulations Fiona."

 

She blinked a couple of times, "Excuse me-what...did you just say my baby?"

 

"Yes I did...you didn't know did you?"

 

"No I did not...I had no symptoms like morning sickness, cravings, or mood swings-how can I not know?"

 

"Well a lot of women are different and you're one of the lucky few that doesn't get the sickness-be glad because you would've hated it."

 

"Oh well umm how far along am I?"

 

"3 months-come on lie down and lets take a look. Just lie back and pull your shirt up. Now this is going to be a bit cold-sorry it'll warm up in a second."

 

All of sudden she heard something hard and fast; she smiled because she knew that was her baby's heartbeat, "That's so fast"

 

"It's normal-here take a look"

 

The doctor turned the screen towards Fiona and when she looked over tears came to her eyes as she smiled. The baby turned its head and waved-she laughed, "Look little one is waving at me."

 

"Is this your first?"

 

"Yes...it's Jesse's baby...oh my god what's he going to say?"

 

"He'll be shocked at first but then thrilled-trust me I've seen this happen so you'll be fine."

 

"When can I see him?"

 

"In a few minutes-he just got out and now headed to recovery."

 

"Oh ok. Hey can I have a copy and can you give me the sound of the heartbeat."

 

"Yeah I can-do you have an Ipod or something like that?"

 

"Yes" She got it out and Dr,Smith transfered the heartbeat sound to her phone.

 

"Okay you read to go see him?"

 

"You don't need to ask me twice-lets go...oh I forgot about Sam...I'm sorry we have to go get him."

 

She nodded as they headed back to the waiting room where Sam and now Maddie was. Maddie ran over to her asking if she was alright, "I'm fine-just a scratch thanks to Jesse."

 

"That's good to hear sister. I wouldn't want Jesse on his bad side. So can we see him?"

 

"Yeah but I wanted to come and get you guys. Listen there's something I need to tell you."

 

"What is it honey?" Maddie asked concerned.

 

"Jesse and I going to have a baby."

 

"What!" They shouted at the same time but with excitment in their voices.

 

"I found out just a few minutes ago. I heard the heartbeat and here's babys first picture. I'm 3 months along which explains why my clothes were getting tight."

 

After they hugged her and congraulted they started to head out when they ran into Michael himself. He had heard about Jesse getting shot and was worried about Fiona. The look on his face said that he'd heard it all, "You're...you're pregnant?"

 

"Yes Michael I am-do you have a problem with that."

 

"Other than kicking Jesse's ass no I don't"

 

"Oh hell no Michael Weston-you do not touch my husband!" That slipped out of no where because they were just boyfriend/girlfriend and she had no idea where that came from.

 

"So you really moved on from us?"

 

"THERE NEVER WAS AN 'US' MICHAEL! YOU ALWAYS PUT THE JOB AHEAD OF ME AND JESSE SHOWED ME A DIFFRENT SIDE OF LOVE!! I LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! YOU DO NOT GET TO CARE ABOUT ME, MY BABY OR JESSE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU FREAKING BROKE YOUR PROMISE!!" Fiona yelled before she ran out to go find Jesse. She needed his comfort and love.

 

Michael just stood there with a shocked broken look on his face but realzation falling over it. He realized when he made this deal that it cost him but it cost him the most important thing in his life-Fiona. But then again everyone has a breaking point, everyone has a last straw and for her it was him breaking his promise again. She had enough of it after putting up with 'I did what I had to do' over and over again and it had cost him dearly. He could tell she was more happy, more like her old self before her sister died and for that he was happy for them because Jesse gave her what he just couldn't give- a family, roots to settle down.


	4. An hour later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of the last chapter so fiona tells jesse that she's pregnant and jesse starts planing a surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a little bit shorter than the other chapters but i had to get this out.

After the confrontation she had with Mike; Fiona needed to find Jesse because she needed his strong arms around her. He grounded her a way Mike never had and she loved the feeling of being grounded. It's like she could get back to earth and focus on what was now important which was her baby and Jesse and she vowed to herself that she would protect them both. They'd move if they have to because she really didn't know Michael at all-he thought they still had a chance.

 

She found his room with the help of a nurse and she saw him sitting up with a sling and a bandage on his shoulder, "Hey ba-what's wrong?" Jesse knew immediately something was wrong with her and that right there amazed her because just walking in he knew something was wrong and wanted to comfort her.

 

"I umm found something out today." Fiona stated as she went beside him and he put his good arm around her waist in a comforting manner.

 

"Well tell me-don't leave me in the dark."

 

She smiled, "I'm pregnant"

 

"What...wait a minute-you mean I'm going to be a daddy?"

 

"Yes-I'm 3 months along...here's the picture and listen to this." She handed him sonagram and pulled out her Ipod so he could hear his baby's heartbeat. She looked down at him and noticed he had tears in his eyes, "Oh Jesse it's fine for it to be that fast."

 

"No it's not that-it's just...I never thought this could happen."

 

"You mean you don't want the baby?"

 

"No that's not what I ment...what I ment something was that I never thought something this good could happen to me."

 

"Oh yeah I know what you mean..."

 

Instead of saying anything Jesse put his hand over her small baby bump and starts talking to it, "Hey little one-this is your daddy and I can't wait to meet you and neither can your mother."

 

Fiona just giggles a little as she breaks out into a huge smile, "Wow-mother-I never thought I'd hear those words."

 

"Fiona tell me what happened-I can something else happened."

 

"Wow again-you amaze me-from the first moment when I walked in here you knew something was wrong. Well I went to tell the others and I did which they are excited by the way but when I turned around there stood Michael. He thought we still had a chance but he's wrong because I gave him a second chance a couple of years ago and now I'm sick and tired of it. He was saying some crap of 'what about us' and I yelled at him and told him there was never an 'us' and then I just ran out to find you."

 

"Oh babe-come here." He scoots over and she climbs into the bed and he puts his good arm around her and that's when she breaks out crying again.

 

"Damn it...damn hormones"

 

"Yeah I know"

 

"Oh you've been pregnant before?"

 

Jesse just laughs, "No...I was just agreeing with you honey."

 

"Okay..."

 

Jesse could feel her slowly drift off to sleep and he starts planning a nice romantic dinner with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment


	5. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesse's been out of the hospital for a month but he's been planning the romantic purposal with a little help from sam.

Well a month had gone by and now Jesse was healed up nicely who had been planning a romantic dinner purposal for Fiona. Ever since that day he had been planning this night and he had some help from Sam. Sam and Maddie were briming with excitement but they kept it to themselves because Jesse wanted to surprise her.

 

"Need any help dear?" Maddie asked from the doorway with concern lacing her voice.

 

A look of frusteration was excheted across her face as she tried to zip up her favorite red dress but having no success. After a few minutes she threw it off and huffed out a sigh before sitting on the bed, "I'm getting fat. Why would anyone want me?" She stated with tears starting to stream down.

 

"Oh honey...you're not fat-you're pregnant with a beautiful child created from love." She responded as she went over to comfort Fiona. These days Fiona's emotions were all over the place-one second she was fine then the next thing she's crying or biting someone's head off. And don't even mention Michael's name around her because she wanted to go kick his ass-she was still angry about what he did to her.

 

"Damnit!"

 

"What is it?"

 

"I don't know-it's just...everytime I think about how Jesse and I got together it just makes me angry."

 

"Yeah I know-I was even angry at Mike for doing that to you. It wasn't right-still isn't but sometimes we have to go through shit to finally get to the right path we're ment to be on."

 

"You're right but I gave him a second chance a couple of years ago after we had broken up that first time in '08 and he just threw it away! I gave him more chances that he should've gotten and I should've realized it sooner. I had seen the way Jesse looked at me and then we had to kiss so our cover wouldn't be blown but there was a spark between us and I couldn't shake that feeling everytime we were near each other."

 

"Wait you kissed and you didn't tell Mike about it?"

 

"It was when were following somebody and he must've seen my blue car in the window. We saw him look out and I knew we had to do something so we wouldn't be blown and that was the only thing I could think of."

 

"Maybe"

 

"What are you trying to say Maddie?"

 

"I'm just saying that maybe that desire to kiss Jesse was there the whole time and this situation presented itself. Had you been thinking about it?"

 

Fiona pulled the sheet over her-the sheet suddenly becoming intersting to look at but then looked back up, "Yes...on the nights well days when Mike was on some trail about his stupid burn notice and the whole stupid organzation-I laid there in bed thinking what Jesse was up to or how he'd comfort me, how he'd hold me when I was alone. To really think about it these past couple of years I was in a relationship alone. I didn't realize Michael had abadoned me until now-he was there but he wasn't you know?"

 

"Yeah I do-he left you emotionally. But now all that's in the past and you have the wonderful child that's coming into the world in about 5 months and a future with Jesse. Jesse's your future now-don't dwell on the past."

 

Before Fiona could respond there was a light knock on the door, "Babe-you alright?"

 

She smiled sweetly, "Yeah I am now-just have to find something to wear. I can't wear my favorite dress because it's too small."

 

Jesse came in to comfort her and saw Maddie sitting beside her soothingly rubbing her arm, "Are you sure you're alright?"

 

"Jesse you're sweet but yes I am. I just felt fat-still do"

 

"No you are not Fiona Glenanne. You are pregnant with my child made from our love-made from my love that I gave to you. God do you know how strikingly beautiful you are?"

 

"No"

 

"Well take it from me-you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Please don't ever doubt yourself." He responded as he walked over to the bed and pulled her into a passionate heated kiss.

 

Maddie decided that they needed private time so she left quietly. They didn't even know she had left because Jesse was trying to convince Fiona on how beautiful she really was.

 

After kissing a few more minutes they got dressed and headed to the resturant. It was there that he was going to ask her to marry him. Fiona was wearing a nice flowing blue dress with her hair curled in flowing locks. Jesse had on a black suit that made him look like James Bond.

 

"How did you know this was my favorite place with my favorite food?"

 

Jesse smiled, "I had a little help"

 

"Sam?"

 

"Yeah and Maddie too."

 

"Well this is very romantic"

 

"I wanted to do something for you. You deserve it after the hell you've been through."

 

"Well thank you. This is very sweet."

 

"Want to dance?"

 

Fiona beamed as he took her hand and led them to the dance floor where he took her into his arms and they began to sway to the music. When the song was over she started to go back to her seat but he stopped her with his hand, "One more thing" He said as he bent down on one knee as he pulled out the black velvet ring box. He took her hand and held it as he spoke, "I know that you've been through a hell of lot but now it's time you took love easy. No more wishing or wanting because I'll give it to you. The only I ask is would you do the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?"

 

He opened it to revel an asscher cut diamond ring. She gasped as she smiled, "Yes" He put the ring on her finger then she pulled him up into a heated passionate kiss. The whole resturant broke out into applase and they both blushed because they had forgotten there was an audience. He lead her back over to their table where her favorite dessert was sitting.

 

"Jesse how did you know this was my favorite cut?"

 

"I uhh kind of asked Sam"

 

"Oh well I love it and can't believe it at the same time...come on lets go home"

 

"Tired?"

 

"Yeah"

 

They went home and went to bed where he spooned up behind her and place his arm protectivly around her stomach.

 

"I love you" She finally confessed and he smiled, "I love you too babe. Always."

 

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces not knowing that someone was watching from their window.


	6. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally confronts Fiona at the house when he watches Jesse and Maddie leave-hmm does things esculate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me-this just came to me and wouldn't leave my head.

It was Michael who had been watching them for days but he needed to talk to Fiona and with Jesse or his mom around her well he knew his chances were slim to none. He just couldn't understand why everyone was still so mad at him-he did what he had to do-no that wasn't an excuse in his mind, it was justified because he couldn't stand the thought of his mom, best friend, girlfriend and frienemy sitting in jail for the rest of their lives and he just wanted a chance to tell his side. For days now he'd been watching their routine and finally he got his chance when all three of them had left. He could tell she was tired and that's why she didn't go with them to wherever they were headed but he didn't care.

 

He made quick work of his skills to get into the house before anyone noticed and call the police on him. He heard her humming from the living room and he saw her laying down the couch with her eyes closed, her hands on her stomach and a smile on her face. God she looked so beautiful but he shook that thought out of his mind, "Fi? Fiona?"

 

Fiona's eyes shot open and she sprang up into a fighting stance, "What the hell Michael! How did you-nevermind...what the hell do you want?"

 

"We need to talk."

 

"Like hell we do! I've done enough talking with you-DON'T YOU GET IT! WE ARE OVER-THERE IS NO MORE WE ANYMORE!"

 

Mike went over and grabbed her by the shoulders because one way or another he was going to talk to her, "LISTEN TO ME!"

 

They struggled but with her stomach getting bigger; it made it hard for her to get away from him and she finally just sank back aganist him, "Fine...just hurry up."

 

He didn't take his hold off her but manuvered them over to the couch where they sat down with her sitting between his legs because he still had a very tight hold of her wrists and they were begining to hurt, "Michael either let go of me or loosen your hold."

 

"Oh ok" He let go and she rubbed them-she could already brusies forming and she knew Jesse would blow his top when he saw this not to mention Maddie would go balistic.

 

"Well talk-go ahead and get that excuse outta your system." She spat angilery at him not caring at all how she sounded. She stood up and he stood up also, "Are you going to listen?"

 

"What are we five! Just speak!"

 

"Okay-The reason I did what I did was because I couldn't stand the thought of any of you guys including Jesse being in prison. I thought if I let them have me then they'd leave you guys-the people I love-alone."

 

"Well you got your wish because we aren't in prison but in doing that you have to suffer the conquences of your actions Michael. Back in Panama, you promised me that when we got out of there you would leave this whole CIA mess behind implicating that you wanted to finally settle down roots and have a family with me but what's the second thing you do when we get back-YOU BREAK EVERY PROMISE YOU EVER MADE TO ME! While I was sitting in that cell you were running things and I just couldn't believe it because the entire time I wondered or not if you were being tourted-don't ask me why that thought entered my mind but it did and then to see you in a suit, ordering people around and whatever. I was taken aback and I was thinking no please no tell me he didn't but you did. I can't live with that anymore and Jesse's right-I had my heart broken by you since we met in Ireland. I should've just went with my gut and shot you in that bar all those years ago! It would've saved my heart a thousand breaks and disappointments because yes that's what you know how to do. And yet you keep making this 'I did what I had to do' a stupid excuse-it's become your fallback and I got tired of it. That's why I ended things because you left this relationship long ago-you left me emotionally Michael and now you have to live with conquences of your actions. In doing this you lost me."

 

Fiona just stood back to see his reaction but she never expected this-it had come so fast she didn't have time to shield her face from his open hand. She didn't know what had come over him but the natural instinct to protect her baby came full force and she curled into a ball while he hit her over and over. Realizing what he had just done a look of terror ran across his face and he reached down to see if she was alright but she flinched away from him, "Fi...I am so sorry-I don't know what came over me. I'll never come around you again-I am so sorry I did this." He pleaded before he ran out of the house-guilt washing over him-he had become like the man he never wanted to become-his dad.

 

She laid there wondering what the hell just happend because he had never seen that side of him plus he'd never laid a hand on her throughout their relationship well at least not like that. She slowly got up, made her way to the bathroom to see what damage was and when she looked in the mirror she gasped at what she saw-red angry marks across her face, her lip bleeding a little, a black eye. She knew they would be nasty looking by tomorrow and yet she felt ashamed at the way she looked. She also knew that they would hunt him down and kill him and rightly so but she didn't want them to see her like this. She gently cleaned up a bit then booked a flight to Hawaii because she just had to get away-she had to think on her own. She wrote them each a letter:

 

'My Dearest Jesse,

I know this is most hardest on you but I need to be alone for a while-I need to think by myself. I am so sorry to do this to you but after what happned with everything it just became to much espicially after today. Please do not come after me. Thank you for giving me this little miracle-thank you for making feel like a woman again and thank you for loving me all those years even when I didn't know it. I'll never forget it. I will always love you.

Love, Fiona'

 

'Dear Sam,

Over the years we've become friends and you've backed me up when Michael was being unreasonable-you were in my corner and I want to thank you for that. I know this isn't what you want to hear but please don't come after me even if Jesse begs with you. I can't let you see me like this. I'm sorry.

Your friend, Fi'

 

'Dear Maddie,

You understand why I have to do this because you've been there before. Michael had come over to talk, to explain his side of things and I let him have his say then I explained my side of things-that's when things took a turn-after I had finished my rant at him I looked at him to see what he was going to say but he didn't say anything and the next thing I knew I was on the floor-he had hit me so hard it sent me to the floor. I was completely stunned and the only thing I could think of was to protect my child so I curled into a ball and just let him hit me. He hit me several times before he realized what he was doing. He told me he was sorry and he'd never bother me again before running out. After I looked in the mirror I knew I couldn't face you guys because I felt so ashamed. Please do not try to find me because I need to figure things out for myself. Just know that I will always love each and every one of you but I can't stay here any longer-I have to start over and I know this isn't fair to Jesse but I can not let him see me like this. I'll call you when I'm ready-if you decide to punish Michael then go ahead I'm not stopping you but just know that I saw guilt and the realzation of what he had done to me flash in his eyes before he ran out. I think he might try to kill himself because I know he never ment to do that and honestly I don't know what came over him or what caused him to react that way. Whatever you decide to do I'm fine with it. You have been like a mother to me since being in the USA and I want to thank you for that since I can't go back to Ireland anymore.

With all my love, Fiona Glenanne'

 

After she was finished writing them she set them side by side on the counter then went to pack for god knows how long-she wasn't even sure if wanted to come back at all. The cab honked and with one last look she sighed as she closed the door-she had on a flowing dress and big sunglasses to hide the bruises, she had put gauze on her wrists to hide the hand bruises also and hopefully no one would notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i have no idea where that scene came from....


	7. Honolulu, Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Fiona's staying at the Hilton in Honolulu-lets see what happens now that she's started a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go with me on this-oh there might be a crossover with 5-0...she is in Hawaii afterall :)
> 
> background song: Wine after Whiskey by Carrie Underwood

It had been a week since everything had happned after she left and now as she sits in her hotel room just staring at the ocean she's lost in her thoughts when she feels a kick for the first time. At first she didn't know what it was but quickly realized it was her little baby kicking; she put her hand on her stomach, "Hey little one-I know I know...you're a restless little one." She giggles as her baby continues to respond to her voice so she decides to go out for a walk since it was a such a nice non humid day.

 

She hadn't heard from them and she was grateful because she needed to figure things out although she kept watch on the news for anything from Miami and as she was tieing her tennis shoes there was a breaking news story about a man nearly beaten to death. She looked up at the screen and gasped at what she saw-Maddie was being interviewed and she knew that Sam and Jesse hunted him down and gave him a taste of his own medicene but she felt sorry for Maddie because she had already her youngest son and she nearly lost her oldest. Although the reporter said that he was in a deep coma and may never come out because of the brain damage. Part of her heart twinged for him because she knew a part of her will always love him-he was her first love and nothing would ever change that but she just couldn't be with him anymore.

 

Finally she had to turn off the TV because she just couldn't watch anymore and she needed to get out into the fresh air. Driving to the North Shore she wondered if she would ever be able to go back and right now she new she just couldn't-the painful memories of what happened were still raw. Her face bruises were still healing now turning to a blue yellow color, the hand bruises on her wrists were still there and they were the same color. Her black eye was healing even though everything still hurt but it was the emotional scars that were very slow to heal. It was the emotional stuff that she couldn't get over even though she might not ever get over it and yes at times she felt like he was waiting for her outside her room to hit her again-it was those times she was afraid to leave the room. For the first time she was afriad that he would track her down and come after her because this side of him-that evil side was the first time she had ever saw anything like that. When he was hitting her she saw nothing but a cold, deadness in his eyes-there was no emotion not anything to resemble a human feeling and that's what scared her the most, that's what stunned her the most. She could've fought him but she had her unborn innocent child to think about so she put her instincts aside to protect her baby because she couldn't loose this child.

 

Fiona finally looked around and realized that she was sitting the parking lot of the North Shore trail-she didn't know how she got there because she was so lost in her thoughts but shaking her head she got out, locked it and headed down the trail. She had her cell, a jacket, and a bottle of water. Stopping at the tip of the trail she looked out at the ocean-she saw the waves coming in and out, happy families playing with each in the ocean, surfers having fun but all she felt was empty inside. She didn't know how to get a handle on her emotions because she didn't know what to feel; there were so many emotions running through that it made her dizzy and she stumbled back before falling to the ground and passing out.

 

Steve McGarrett was on the trail as well when he saw a young woman laying on the ground. He picked up his speed running over to her and checking her pulse, "Miss...can you hear me?" She moaned out, "What-what happened?"

 

"I don't know, I saw you laying here. You might've gotten too hot."

 

Fiona was still in a haze and she didn't know who was talking to her, she thought it was Michael, "Please please don't hit me!" She cried out as she instantly curled into a ball. His brow furrowed as to why he thought she was going to hit her, "Hey Hey I would never do that."

 

"Don't lie to me! You hit me the-" Fiona's senses came back to her and she realized where she was, "I'm so sorry-I thought I was somewhere else."

 

"It's alright-here you need to drink this." Steve handed her a bottle of water and she gladly took it, "are you okay? Who did this to you?"

 

"It happened over a week ago-it's umm it's alright now-he won't be doing it again."

 

He helped her to her feet and with a hand around her waist they made their way to his truck where he helped her in after starting it and turning on the AC full blast, "You need to get cooled off. How are you doing-really?"

 

Fiona sighed as she leaned back in the seat, "I honestly don't know-I mean my ex-boyfriend hit me for the very first time. I had never seen that side of him; I was stunned and shocked at the same time because when we were together he had never laid a hand on me."

 

"Is this his baby?"

 

"No-we had broken up and I got with Jesse-he had been there for me the whole time, loving me from afar and I didn't even know it."

 

"I am sorry I didn't get your name?"

 

"Fiona Glenanne and you are...?"

 

"Commander Steven McGarrett-Williams but you can call me Steve."

 

"I saw the sliver band on your finger-must be nice to have someone you love to go home to-what's her name?"

 

"He's actually been my work parnter for 5 years-we've been together officially for 3 almost 4 years-his name is Dect Danny Williams-McGarrett."

 

She smiled, "Sorry I didn't know but hey when you fall in love you don't question it. Love doesn't know any bounds."

 

"Yeah he taught me how to live and love again without the pain and heartache and I taught him that this was his home now. We've been through hell together and I don't know what I'd do without him."

 

"I know the feeling...Jesse's like that-I really hated to leave him behind but I needed to think after what happened....just needed to get away. I left him, Sam and Maddie letters-I just hope they forgive me." She sadly stated as she looked down at her growing stomach.

 

"how far along are you?"

 

"5 1/2 almost 6 months"

 

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

 

"No I umm haven't had a chance to get checked out."

 

"Well I'll take you to the doctor now. After that fall you had it's better to be safe than sorry so buckle up."

 

"but what about my car?"

 

"We can come back for it."

 

"What work do you do by the way?"

 

"I lead a taskforce called 5-0. That's how I met my husband..hehe we instantly hated each other but then we got to know each other and well things just moved up from there."

 

"Must be nice to have that kind of a deep love." She yawned, "Sorry...must be tired."

 

"It's okay-go to sleep I'll wake you when we get there."

 

"K" Fiona replied sleepily as she rested her head against the headrest.

 

Steve just smiled as he speed dialed Danny to let him know what was going on.

 

"What did you blow up this time?"

 

"No hello babe?"

 

"Hello babe-now what blew up?"

 

"Nothing but I'm taking a pregnant woman to the hospital-she passed out on the trail."

 

"Wow is she okay?"

 

"Yeah she's more shaken up than anything...although she was hit by her ex-boyfriend a week ago. I'm trying to find out more but she's relunctant to tell me anything."

 

Danny cursed when he heard this, "She might be scared."

 

"Yeah...see what you find out-her name's Fiona Glenanne."

 

"Okay babe-love you"

 

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> okay i have no idea where that came from but just go with me on this please...


End file.
